Lady and the Tramp III: Mischief in England
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: A 3rd story for the Lady and the Tramp series. Mischief is a small town pup who's made some nice friends with the junkyard dogs. Escpecially one, in particular dog catching her interest. But all that could change when a Beagle named Dodger comes around.


**Have everyone. It's me again. Just thought I'd write up another little disney fanfic. i know, i've been slacking off lately, but im sorry. i just haven't been too inspired to write anything new. but i promise i'll start more once the school year starts. so enjoy**

* * *

"Have you seen Mischief?" Scamp asked his mate, Angel, as she laid out on one of Darling's cushions. Angel's ear perked up at the sound of her daughter's name and scoffed,

"Loose her again, did ya, tender foot?"

"Uh…no, not at all- just…um," Scamp chuckled weakly, at the disbelieving look on his Angel's face. Angel smirked and assured in a teasing tone.

"Don't worry Scamp, I'm sure she's fine. Probably just having a little fun."

**On the other side of town…**

A small grey pup with a foxy fluffed tail was circling a dog ten times her size with hound-ish sort of look to him.

"Ready for me to bite your head off again, Hunter?"

"Just try, pup." At the childish name, she rolled her eyes and dashed off through the narrow strip, hoping of finding a better battle arena. Hunter leapt at the pup, tackling her to the ground and just as he aimed a set of teeth at her fur, she dodged. Swiftly, she jumped off of a nearby trashcan and knocked the lid off, sending it flying at Hunter's head. Shaking off the brief pain, Hunter charged at the trashcan and jumped at the pup. Making sure to time his attack just right, she leaned over so that when she kicked the can behind her it came crashing down upon Hunter, the trash spilling all over the place. A group of dogs that were just entering the alley way saw the scene in front of them and began barking with laughter.

"Way to go Chief. You sure taught old Hunter a lesson or two," barked a Boxer as a small Border Terry came up beside him and giggled,

"Yep, you sure did." Mischief crept up to the trashcan, and once seeing the Beagle's head, smiled.

"Sorry Hunter." The black Labrador smiled back and stood up, knocking the trashcan a few feet away.

"Aw, don't worry about it pup." He raised a paw and ruffled her head hairs with it, sending it flying this way and that. When he saw the whole group, he asked

"Say, where's Tussle?" A Papillon walked up and mentioned,

"I think I saw him lying in the junkyard."

"Still?" Hunter asked. The other dogs nod and Mischief shakes her head and the obvious disappointment in Hunter's face.

"That pup is such a lazy canine. It's no wonder he can't jump higher than a foot in the air. He's going to be sore and aching when he's my age."

"As if you're not, Hunter," Mischief joked. Hunter looked at her with amusement and led the dogs back to the junkyard. There they found a Jack Russell Terrier pup lying in a heap of blankets, snoring somewhat loudly. Mischief giggled as she pranced on over to the bundle and pounced on him. Instantly, the pup reacted and wrestled with Mischief until she had him pinned down beneath her.

"Still can't hold your own in a fight, can you Tussle?" Tussle rolled his eyes and heaved Mischief off of him.

"That's only 'cause you snuck up on me." Mischief laughed at his lame excuse.

"Well maybe if you weren't always sleeping the day away, I could take you down with at least one of your eyes open." The junkyard dogs laughed, at Tussle's embarrassment until a distant barking caught their ears. The group turned to the entrance of the junkyard to see a Collie running through it.

"Oh there you are Mischief, I've been looking everywhere. Your parents are looking for you." Mischief looked at the group and said good-bye before following her friend through the tunnel and out on the streets.

"Thanks Duchess."

"No problem. Now what were you doing with those junkyard dogs now?"

"We were just having a good time, that's all. Why? Jealous?"

"Now why on earth would I be jealous?"

"Come on Duchess, you can't fool me. I think you have a thing for Hunter." Duchess laughed and turned the tables,

"And what about you? Having a good tussle with the Russell?"

"Don't go barking on the wrong tree. He's hardly interested in me and I'd rather dig through a foul garbage can than waste my time on him."

"Oh, that's harsh. Well I want you to be more careful while you're out here okay? I hear there's a new dog out of the streets and I also heard he's nothing but trouble?"

"Well, then. If he's poking his nose into trouble, trouble's only going to come back around to bite him."

* * *

**so? how was it. i think i'm starting to loose my touch. oh well, whatever. i'm getting old and i'm only 21. lol. or am it?**


End file.
